In a Flash
by YaneDirnt20
Summary: They figured it out in a flash, but they didn't say anything, at least, not till she lost something she needed...R
1. Prolouge

It came to him in a flash. It didn't happen over a series of moments, a day of realization. I was a flash when he was sitting at his kitchen table, reading an article on homeless dogs in Kentucky. He blinked and looked up.

"I love her."

That's all he said. That's all that needed to be said. He didn't do anything about it thought, just continued to read his article.

Because that's what Robert Goren does. He never tries to make himself happy.

XXX

It came to her in a series of looks. Not at him, but at her coffee pot.

"I love him."

That's all she said. She just grabbed her mug and poured coffee into it, adding her cream and sugar. She didn't act. She didn't want to be vulnerable, not again. Because Alexandra Eames was not in a hurry to get her heart broken again.


	2. Chapter 2

They saw each other later that day, as if nothing had changed between them, in them. The "Dream Team" acted as such, to a "T" in fact. Nothing out of place, no trace of the hidden feelings both harbored toward the other. But they felt it. They knew something was different with the other. Eames took a few more seconds to look down after he said something. Goren left his hand on her back a little longer than he had before. They made a silent agreement to talk to each other after they were allowed to leave for home. Things had been slow, so the two were able to get their work done and go home promptly at five. He grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. They waved to the Captain and said good night to Jeffries, Wheeler, and Logan.

The ride to the parking garage was comfortable, they didn't need to speak, it was understood that they would take their own cars to Bobby's apartment. It was closer and he had just stocked up on food the day before. Eames got stuck in traffic, so Goren began to prepare a dinner of chicken parmesan.

Minutes before the meal was finished, Alex came through the door and toed off her shoes and jacket. She sniffed the air and moved to set the kitchen table. Bobby wasn't surprised to see her rummaging through his pantry and drawers, putting out the glasses and cutlery. Bobby put the food on the table and cracked up a bottle of wine. They still had not spoken a word, almost as if the silence would keep them safe from harm, from telling the truth. But they both knew what was there, hanging over them. So they continued to eat in silence, looking up and showing thanks and appreciation through their eyes.

They finished their meals and the wine, Bobby washed and Alex dried. The two detectives moved to the living room and turned on the television, deciding to watch "Batman Begins". Safe enough.

They sat close on the couch, closer than they used to, but not enough to break the ease of the night. They sat through the movie, unmoving until Bobby got up during a commercial to grab a carton of low-fat cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons. He handed one to Alex before sitting next to her a littler closer than before. They still didn't speak and they both ended falling asleep on the couch.

Bobby woke up a few hours later with Alex's head resting on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Moving the sheets and blankets aside, he laid her down on the mattress and tucked her in. Too tired to change into his pajamas, he made his was to the left side of his bed and got under the covers, asleep within minutes.

Alex awoke the next morning to the sounds of breakfast being made and the ever alluring scent of coffee. She only half registered the fact that she had slept in Bobby's bed and that he must have carried her there during the night. Her main priority was the food in the other room. It was pancakes after all.

Bobby sensed Alex walk into the room and nodded to her when she came into sight. They followed the same routine as the night before, not saying a word, keeping up the protective shell that surrounded them. They dried and washed and Alex put on her shoes and Bobby helped her with her jacket. She grabbed his hand and got on her toes to wish him a goodbye, as well as a thank you. He kissed her cheek as well and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

And then she was gone. And both were okay with that…until she knocked on his door and he let her back in.

"I forgot my keys. They might have fallen out of my pocket on the couch or something."

He nodded his head and they looked for her keys until Bobby found them tangled in his bed sheets. Alex moved to leave, opening the door and taking a step before turning around and saying,

"Oh, Bobby?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"I love you, you know. With all my heart."

"So do I Alex, so do I."

And at that, she smiled with him and walked away.


End file.
